The Real Me: Draco Malfoy
by Aria2
Summary: I KNOW that this doesn't make ANY ¢ at all, so don't tell me that is doesn't. It is pretty much the same as the others, the real them!


The Real Me: Draco Malfoy's Story

My name is Draco Malfoy. And why I did what I did I'll never know. It was considered a "necessary" action for an Auror, of course, but it still fills me with horror. Of course, I never dreamed that Avada Kevadra would make me so squeamish. I mean, I'd seen it used plenty of times. But then that was my - my father using it.

Right before my last year at Hogwarts, my father summoned me to his office.

"I understand you have helped Potter defeat Lord Voldemort. Good. But I alone know that you did not totally give up his soul. He can still be restored. Now, you have gained the trust and friendship of Potter's many followers, as well as being deemed 'good'. " My father spat bitterly, and then summoned a house-elf to clean it up, after giving it a savage kick in the ribs.

"Now, I wish for you to study with the Auror Mad-eye-moody, as Potter and those idiot friends of his are doing. You will find out anything and everything about them. This will help us restore my Lord to a new body, and will finally kill Harry Potter." He took a hold on my arm and held it up. "This arm will soon carry the Dark Mark!"

I knew to look proud, and not disgusted. I never had had such a hard task.

Hello, Potter." I said.

"Well, _Malfoy_, nice to know we're on a first-name-basis again." Harry said.

"Oh, sorry. Hello, Harry."

"Hi Draco. Are you training to be an Auror? I hear that selected people who are interested can work with Alastor Moody. Ron is doing it, as well as Hermione, and I am, too."

"Yeah, I guess it'll be cool."

Harry's face lit up. "Great! I'll go inform Dumbledore!"

My stomach twisted in horror as I remembered the unspoken orders of my father. His eyes said it. _You shall have the honor of killing him, my son, if you succeed. Lord Voldemort himself has promised this._ He was mad. And the dark side wasn't the way I wanted to go. Harry was the first real friend I had ever had.

"Harry, wait. I have to tell you something."

I shudder as I think of that time. The battle is drawing near, so I am glad I told him then. It was necessary. And I, for once, wanted to think of someone other than myself. Putting myself in danger far worse than anyone could fathom. It was a way of paying him back for that precious friendship he had graced me with. I know it is time for me to come to his aid once again. 

"CONSTANT VILAGANCE!" yelled my instructor.

I jumped, as did everyone else in the room. "Damn you, Malfoy, if you don't get your arse moving you'd of been dead by now!"

I blushed very slightly. I had been trying my hardest, and Mad-Eye-Moody hadn't even broken a sweat. Harry had been having trouble with dueling, as well. "Potter! You and Malfoy work together!"

*******

Five hours later, the sweat was pouring off of me in rivers, and Harry's glasses were dangling from one ear.

The last word I said before I collapsed on the floor from exaustation was "Experlarmsis!" 

I caught a view of Harry's eyes as his wand flew out of his hand.

"Good Job!" Alastor congratulated me.

*******

Draco! It's time."

Harry's eyes meet mine.

"You know, you can still back out of this." He was offering me a way out.

My chin sets in resolve. "No. I'm coming, you misbegotten bastard, whether you like it or not."

We both laugh at the joke, one that has been our private one. In a way, we are both without parents; he in a real way, and mine are so distant it is the same way.

We had found out about the plot Lord Voldemort had set up, to try to kill Harry, and decided to go along with it. And I was going to die. I knew it. But it would be for him. Not for me. 

**************

I held up my wand, having just dissipated yet another Death Eater. I knew Voldemort would not be late in coming. Biding his time again. "Hello, Draco."

I spun around, not needing to see who it was; I already knew.

"I see you are against me. You shall not do this. I will kill you if you do." said Lucius.

"And I will kill you anyway." My teeth were gritted so hard it felt as though they were buckling under the strain.

"You wouldn't kill me. Whoever heard of a Malfoy being squeamish? Well, I'm going to rid the world of one less idiot. You don't deserve to be called a Malfoy." He reached for his wand, but mine was already up. I spoke the words for the Killing curse before he had even touched his wand.

And he fell, lifeless before my eyes. I fell to my knees, and retched. I had killed my own father. I wanted to cry. I never imagined that killing someone would bother me so much. Or even at all.

I felt so venerable that I wanted to curl up into a small ball. But that was impossible. I stood up, and started fighting once more.

The temperature in the room dropped perceptibly.

Winds coursed through my blood, giving me a chill.

I felt both cold, and burning up at the same time.

Lord Voldemort.

Harry had noticed it, too, but was presently preoccupied. Even though the words were soft, I caught them.

"Ssilssk heeslan"

Kill him

I saw the snake coming for Harry, and yelled for him. Or tried to. But my voice was caught up. And I knew what I had to do. I ran faster than I ever had in my life, sneakers pounding on the floor. And I dived, knocking him to the floor. I took the bite for him, venom coursing through my body. The look of horror in his eyes were too much for me.

"Thank you for being my friend, Harry." I whispered.

And I floated away.

The last earthly sound I heard was Harry's voice.

"Thank you for being my friend, Draco."

Author's/Note: I KNOW that this does not make sense. Those damn little voices made me post it!

**little voices**

Rhapsody: I think I'll sing a dirge to this WONDERFUL story!

Ashe: C'mon, post it! Water is the COOLEST element!

Rhapsody: No, fire is!

CM: Uh-Uh! Ice ROCKS! **Freezes the two retards who think so much of the elements which she can freeze** Writemoreaboutme!

Kara: Wow! EVERYONE will like this story! Put it up!

Gwydion: Personally, I think it sucks, but I am out ruled!

Me: Personally, I agree with Gwydion!

I am going to be re-writing Christy Moody, because I feel that the first few chapters are too colorful and badly-written! **Stabs writer's block in the back**

Disclaimer: I'd say everything in the story mentioned is J.K.'s. I'd say the plot as well, but I don't think she wants that.


End file.
